Haunted In Dreams
by sapphire-rouged
Summary: Rose has trouble getting over the events of 1879, set after Tooth & Claw. TenRose. Oneshot please review!


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who it all belongs to the BBC

**Haunted in dreams**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Doctor Who it all belongs to the BBC.

**Summary: **Rose has trouble getting over the events of 1879. Set after Tooth & Claw. TenRose.

"So! Where to next?" the Doctor looked across at Rose who had suddenly gone silent running her fingers lightly over the Tardis and looking at the floor "Rose?"

"What?" she asked quietly looking up at him

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just tired" she gave him a small smile and he looked at her for a minute before turning back to the controls.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind"

"Shall we try the 70s again? I can take you to any concert you want, name any of the greats and you can see them"

He looked up noticing she hadn't moved and went over to her

"Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug

"It's been a long day, how about we just rest for a few hours and you can get some sleep then I'll take you wherever you want"

She nodded and put her arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head and she smiled at him as she turned and went off to her bedroom and he turned around to play with the controls on the Tardis.

Rose sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall in front of her, the image of the werewolf blazing across her mind.

She shuddered and got up to change into her short silk nightdress she got into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_The wolf was coming towards her, she was paralysed in the middle of the dark corridor. This was it. This was how she was going to die. She opened her mouth but no sound came out._

"_Rose!" she looked to her right and saw the Doctor running towards her, he grabbed her round the waist and pushed her into the room. _

_She turned to look at him as the wolf got closer "No!" she cried "Doctor, no! No!"_

_The wolf hit him sending him to a crumpled heap on the floor_

"_Leave him alone!" she sobbed "Please don't"_

_The wolf went closer and leaned in close to him and Rose screamed._

The Doctor was still tinkering with the Tardis when it shook gently

"What is it girl?" he said stroking the flat metal of the consol

The Tardis shook again more vigorously and the Doctor felt his hearts leap into his throat as Rose's scream echoed around the consol room.

He ran through the corridors which the Tardis had moved to lead him straight to Rose's door.

He went inside and found Rose twisted up in the pink bedcover tears covered her face as she whimpered, desperate sobs escaping her mouth.

"NO" she cried

"Rose" he said gently sitting on the side of the bed "Rose wake up"

He gave her a soft shake and she threw her arm up to push him back

"Rose!"

The Tardis shook her bed and she sat up crying out. The Doctor was beside her in an instant holding her and rocking her gently as she clung to his shirt sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay" he whispered "You're okay it was just a dream"

Once she had calmed slightly he sat back and cupped her face, she lent into him and he watched as her tears splashed down onto his hand.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It hurt you" she whispered her voice trembling

"What did?"

"The wolf, it was hurting you. Just like it did everyone else"

He pulled her to him again and kissed her head "Shh it's okay"

"I saw it, I saw what that thing did to people it tore them apart" she cried

The Doctor locked his fingers with hers and felt his hearts break as he looked at the beautiful human crying in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to see what you did" he said quietly

"Do you not dream about it?"

"Sometimes"

He wrapped his arms around her again and she sighed against him.

Once her tears had stopped falling he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek and noticed how she was falling asleep against him.

"Rose, you need to get some sleep"

"Stay with me" she said so quietly he wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly

"Pardon"

"Please, I don't want to be on my own"

He nodded and let go of her to take of his jacket and lay back on the bed drawing her into his arms.

She cuddled up to him and he ran his fingers through her hair enjoying the closeness, he brushed his fingers down her side enjoying the feel of her silk nightdress against his fingers.

She sighed and cuddled closer and he noticed how the bottom had ridden up over her hip, he gently pulled it down and kissed her head as he drew the covers over them.

That night no nightmares came to her, just the dreams from before where it was Rose and her Doctor, they had each other and everything was good in the universe.

_Please review, I would love to know what people think ___


End file.
